Doors
by Cutex
Summary: "I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut". Rory y Amy hablan antes de irse a dormir. Rory/Amy/Doctor


**Título**: _Doors_  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Doctor Who  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Eleven/Amy/Rory  
><strong>Rating<strong>: De sufril un poco.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: "_I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut_".  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The Moff is the boss. La llave de la TARDIS la tienen en la BBC.  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Spoilers hasta "Day of the moon".

_I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly. Just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just… dropped out of the sky. Just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay?_ **Amy**

El Doctor había insistido en que Rory y Amy fueran a descansar a su habitación, que constaba, básicamente, de un gran armario, grandes estanterías, un baño acoplado en el interior de la habitación... y una litera.

Amy se recordó a sí misma que tendría que volver a aclarar con el Doctor el término "cama de matrimonio".

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Rory, de pie en mitad de la habitación y terminando de abrocharse los botones del pijama.  
>-Sí. Sólo un poco mareada. El Doctor dice que es normal -responde Amy desde la litera de arriba, ya acostada y asomándose por el borde de la cama.<br>-Bien -contesta su marido, y abrochándose el último botón de la camisa del pijama, se acerca para darle un beso.

Suerte que Rory sea tan alto y llegue perfectamente a la altura de sus labios.

Amy sonríe.

-Buenas noches, cara de idiota -le dice.  
>-Buenas noches -le contesta él, apagando la luz y deslizándose entre las sábanas de la cama de abajo.<p>

Es después de permanecer unos minutos en la oscuridad cuando Amy lleva unos minutos removiéndose inquieta sobre la cama.

-Hey, Rory -murmura ella. -Rory, ¿estás durmiendo?

Desde la parte de abajo llega la voz medio somnolienta de su marido: -No ahora mismo, no.  
>-Lo siento.<br>-No pasa nada -responde Rory. -¿Qué ocurre?

Amy tarda unos segundos en preguntar, como si estuviera pensando si debería hablar o no.

-¿Por qué creías que me refería a él? -pregunta finalmente, echada en la cama boca arriba, porque preguntar sin tener que mirarle a los ojos hace estas cosas más fáciles.  
>-¿Por qué pensé que te referías al Doctor? -dice Rory.<br>-Sí -responde Amy. -Porque bueno, hemos hablado de todo esto, y pusimos unos límites, pero si he hecho algo que te ha molestado-.  
>-Oh, no. No, no -responde Rory, interrumpiendo su perorata. -Es sólo que... Bueno, él también suele poner cara de idiota la mayor parte del tiempo...<br>-No es él, es un efecto secundario producido por llevar pajarita -comenta ella, intentando bromear.

Pero Rory no se ríe.

-...y él _sí_ apareció en tu vida como caído del cielo -continúa diciendo él, con una mezcla entre triste y resentido.  
>-Te dije que era una forma de hablar -dice Amy, asomándose de nuevo por el borde de la cama para mirarle y dejando caer su salvaje melena pelirroja. -Admito que podría haber hecho una metáfora mejor, pero tampoco estaba en mi mejor momento creativo, secuestrada y drogada.<br>-Lo sé, pero... No has visto la forma en que te mira -dice Rory, y el corazón de Amy se para por un momento.  
>-¿Me mira?<br>-Te mira cuando no te das cuenta -explica Rory, y entonces Amy nota una sensación rara en el estómago. -_Os miráis_ el uno al otro.

Amy vuelve a colocarse sentada en la cama, y tal vez sea por haber estado boca abajo, o resultado del día que han tenido, que se encuentra algo mareada por ello.

-Él no hace eso -responde finalmente, algo ahogado por taparse hasta la nariz con una sábana. -_Yo_ no hago eso.  
>-Te mira -insiste Rory. -Y la manera en que lo hace... Como si fueras la cosa más importante en todo el universo.<br>-Bueno, ¡es que lo soy! -dice Amy, intentando bromear de nuevo para relajar el ambiente. -Sólo se alegra de que hayamos vuelto, nada más -añade en un tono más conciliador, al ver que Rory continúa preocupado.

Le oye suspirar, como si tomara fuerzas para decir finalmente lo que va a decir.

-Creo que el Doctor está enamorado de ti -afirma Rory.

Por un momento y sin saber por qué, a Amy le da un vuelco el corazón, pero al instante siguiente se echa a reír de forma histérica.

-No digas tonterías, Rory -dice, cuando consigue calmarse un poco y volviéndose a asomar por el borde de la cama. -Somos amigos.  
>-Eso dijiste de Joey McGrath cuando os vi besándoos en un rincón de la biblioteca en octavo -comenta Rory, con un deje de resentimiento.<br>-¡Oye! ¡Tú y yo ni siquiera salíamos por aquel entonces! -se queja Amy.  
>-Lo sé, pero los hechos son los hechos -responde él.<p>

Amy gruñe con fastidio y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues por si no lo has notado, Sherlock -le dice ella, molesta de repente por alguna razón- el Doctor está tan enamorado de mí que está ocupado flirteando con River tooooodo el tiempo.  
>-Pero ellos siempre están discutiendo, y es más bien una competición -dice Rory. -Contigo es... diferente. Como si compartierais un secreto.<p>

Es como si Rory hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo para decirle eso, y una vez ha encontrado el momento oportuno, o reunido el valor suficiente comenzado a hablar, es difícil detenerse. Amy se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva su marido pensando todo eso, pero ocultándoselo.

-Y os conocéis tan bien -continúa Rory-, y pensáis de la misma manera, siempre en busca de aventuras, y de marcianos de Marte y las maravillas del universo, y yo... _Yo soy sólo yo_, y hace difícil no sentirse un poco excluido.

Eso le rompe a Amy el corazón.

-Oh, Rory -se le escapa en un susurro.  
>-Y a veces... -añade Rory. -A veces tengo la impresión de que la chica que esperó... estaba esperando otra cosa.<p>

Amy se asoma por el borde de la cama.

-Escúchame, Señor Pond.  
>-Williams -dice Rory automáticamente.<br>-No es así como funciona -contesta Amy, tajante.

Hace que Amy aparte las sábanas, baje por la escalera y se acurruque al lado de Rory. No hay mucho sitio en la diminuta litera, pero a quién le importa. Él siempre va a tener espacio para ella, tanto en su cama como en su corazón.

-Eres mi marido y te quiero, cara de tonto -susurra Amy en su cuello, rodeándole con sus brazos. -Mi Rory. Mi centurión solitario, el chico que esperó. Se acabó la soledad y la espera; ya estoy contigo -murmura antes de besarle.

Rory no dice nada, pero la abraza y la besa en la frente. Se quedan así, juntos en la oscuridad, hasta que Rory consigue dormirse profundamente. Pero Amy no vuelve a su propia cama, sino que permanece con él en la litera de abajo, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración acompasada y pacífica.

Piensa en lo que ha dicho Rory sobre el Doctor, y entonces recuerda: la punzada en el corazón al mencionar a River, las mariposas del estómago al decirle que la miraba, el nerviosismo y la leve excitación que ha sentido por un momento, sólo por un momento, ante la posibilidad mencionada por Rory de que el Doctor pueda estar enamorado de ella, mezclado con una buena dosis de culpabilidad.

Amy ya hizo una elección en su momento, y quiere a Rory. Él es el motivo por el que realmente estaba esperando. Pero a veces, recuerda.

No todo el tiempo, pero lo hace.

Es como una puerta en su cabeza, para poder mantener al otro lado sus sentimientos por el Doctor.

Una puerta que necesita mantener cerrada.


End file.
